


A Gift That's Bittersweet

by Animebaby00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: "Chocolates ?""Mmhm !" You confirmed "Completely homemade especially for you.""Y/N…" he trailed, with slight uncertainty, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "You know I'm not the biggest fan of sweets.""I know," you chirped, leaning towards him with your index finger pointing in the air, winking, "That's why I said 𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 for you.""I'm afraid I don't follow.""Well…" you started, picking up one of the decadent little desserts, "Why don't you try one ?"~~~~~~~Valentine's Day 2021
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Gift That's Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone ! Happy Valentine's Day !
> 
> Hope you enjoy this sweet little one-shot from me to all of you !

"There we go...perfect."

You wiped your wrist across your forehead, admiring the sight before you.

A clean edged white box, adorned with a big red ribbon with small tag dangling from gold string that read:

To: Levi  
Love: Y/N

Today was Valentine's Day. The day made especially for couples and loved ones, and you had just finished making your present for your own said beloved. 

Corporal Levi Ackerman.

Your relationship was a... unique one. More so on Levi's side since everyone on the scouts thought that the short, ill-tempered man was incapable of many feelings, much less love.

But you changed that, though it wasn't exactly clear on who fell for who first. 

He appreciated that you were such a good soldier. You never gave him any problems and never faltered to obey him. You also cleaned significantly better than everyone else and your personality was one that he could actually tolerate. He found himself drawn to you and oh boy how you were drawn to him.

Levi was very attractive to you. But not just in his looks. You were also attracted to his underlying care for his comrades and even the stupid little things on how he gripped his teacup. He had feelings surfaced much farther below than the average person and even before you had gotten together, he had shared those feelings and other experiences with you.

And you listened. You understood. You didn't judge. And for him, that sealed the deal.

A grin made its way into your face. Oh how you couldn't wait to give him your gift.

The box contained chocolates, completely homemade, ranging in a few different shapes and flavors. You had wanted to try making chocolate for quite sometime and so this gave you the perfect opportunity to do just that. So technically, yes, Levi was your guinea pig, but what Levi doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus, from the little licks you had taken off from the collection of mixing utensils you had used, you thought what you had sampled didn't taste half bad.

Alright. Time to deliver your present to your short-tempered (no pun intended) boyfriend.

You picked up the box and opened the door to the kitchen, walking out the door to your superiors office with a happy, little spring in your step.

~~~~~

It didn't take long for you to arrive, especially because of just how familiar you were on the route to Levi's office since you had probably been asked to go there from every single point in the building. From the training grounds, the barracks, the cafeteria, and so on. 

Oh the benefits of being the Corporal's girlfriend. 

Finally, you were met with the large, brown, oak door to his office. It was intimidating to some, but to you, it was just another ordinary door. 

You lay your fist against it, giving a few swift knocks.

A deep, flat-toned voice answered from inside. 

"State your name and business."

You snickered. He sounded so serious. 

A lot of people were so scared of his tone, to the point of peeing their pants, but not you. However, even though you knew he wouldn't care if you just waltzed in, you still kept it formal

"Cadet L/N. I have a...uh…" you looked down at the box in your hands, "A delivery for you, sir."

"You may enter."

In a haste, you maneuvered your arm so as to hide the box of chocolates behind your back, using the other to grasp the door handle and turned it, opening it just enough to fit your body through. 

You shimmied inside and closed the door behind you, standing before your superior who was intently reading through the dozens of documents splayed across his desk, his usual cup of tea in his hand. 

"What is it, cadet ?" He asked, face non moving. 

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. Playing it extra serious today are we ?

"Cadet ?" You inquired, "Hm. I could've sworn I had a name."

"Tch, brat." 

"No, that's not it either." 

The raven haired man sighed, leaning back against his chair. 

"Are you trying to be annoying ?" 

"Depends. Is it working ?" 

Apparently so, because an actual, tiny smirk etched its way into Levi's lips. He grunted, sitting up straighter and set down his tea cup and documents to give you his full attention.

"What is it, Y/N?"

"Much better," you giggled, walking towards him, "  
"Got your work cut out for today, huh ?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." He grunted, running a hand through his raven hair, "Erwin has the rest in his office. This is only half."

You scrunched up your face, causing Levi to let out a rare, airy chuckle.

"My thoughts exactly, but it has to get done." He stood, walking over to you, "Now what do you need ?" 

"Nothing much," you crooned, "I just have a little something I want to give you. Close your eyes "

"Y/N, I really have to-"

"Please ? Just for a second."

Levi sighed, but abided by your wishes and closed his silvery orbs. You ducked your head lower to make sure they were completely shut before pulling the box out from behind you.

"Okay. Open."

He did, blinking a few times before looking downwards at the box in your hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day Levi !" 

He blinked again, casting his gaze to look up at you, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong ? Why do you look so confused?" You asked.

"You... actually got me a Valentine's Day present ?"

"Of course I did." You smiled, pushing the box forward, "Here. Open it."

He slowly took the box from your hands and took care in removing the ribbon tied around it. You kept your eyes on his nimble fingers as they worked away at perfectly untying the ribbon. 

You new Levi completed every task perfectly and put his fullest intent into everything he did. 

Apparently unwrapping something as simple as a present applied to those standards as well.

Finally, the bow was removed and you were near bouncing on the balls of your feet as he lifted the lid of the box, and when he realized its contents, he looked up at you once more. 

"Chocolates ?" 

"Mmhm !" You confirmed "Completely homemade especially for you." 

"Y/N…" he trailed, with slight uncertainty, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "You know I'm not the biggest fan of sweets."

"I know," you chirped, leaning towards him with your index finger pointing in the air, winking, "That's why I said 𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 for you."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Well…" you started, picking up one of the decadent little desserts, "Why don't you try one ?"

"I don't-" 

"Come onnnn Levi." you pushed the sweet close to him, "Just try it."

A sigh of defeat left Levi's mouth as he grabbed your wrist, leaning his head forward to place his teeth on the chocolate you held off to him. He then bit it in half and began to chew. 

Albeit, ever so slightly, his eyes widened. 

The flavor of the chocolate was unexpected. It was unlike anything he had ever had before. 

It wasn't overly sweet at all, in fact it had a tart bitterness to it that he actually rather enjoyed. It had just the right amount of richness and dare he say a little bit of saltiness as well. 

But every single flavor he tasted complimented each other perfectly. 

You had a smile on your face the entire time as you watched him chew, eager at his facial expression and when he finally swallowed. 

"So…?" 

"They're...good." 

"I knew you would like them !", You grinned, eyes sparkling as you clasped your hands together, "I thought you'd appreciate something a little stronger so I opted for dark chocolate instead of milk. I also didn't add as much sugar as they said and I also made use of a little bit of pure sea salt to give it a different flavor. Some of them are also plain like the one that I just gave you but also took some care into making some different flavors." 

You pointed at one of the rounder pieces of chocolate, "That one has chopped hazelnuts in it," you pointed to the one next to it, "And this one has a fudge mouse but don't worry I didn't make that too sweet either. And this one," 

You pointed at a chocolate that looked a little bit different than the other ones. It was almost a dark burgundy purple and there were a few others just like it in the box, "Is infused with tea leaves. I made quite a few of these ones because I thought you would enjoy them the most because...well...you're always drinking tea. But I don't want to reveal what they all are because I want you to be sup-mmph?!"

In one, swift movement, you were silenced by a pair of lips. They were warm, soft, and familiar and ironically tasted exactly like a cup of tea. 

Levi didn't press himself forward to kiss you like this too often so you wanted to enjoy it but he pulled himself away far too quickly enough for you to be able to, leaving you somewhat breathless and a little frustrated as your lip puffed out in a pout.

"You talk too much." he stated simply.

"And you tease too much." you grumbled.

A low hum left Levi's throat as he turned to put the box of chocolates on his desk before carding his head back to look at you.

And did something you weren't expecting.

"Thank you for the chocolates, Y/N." 

Your eyes widened. 

Even though you two were together...hearing Levi actually say thank you was just...wow.

You didn't know what to say, and he chuckled again at your somewhat dumbfounded expression.

"Are you at a loss for words for once in your life ?" 

You flinched, shaking your head, "N-no I just...I'm just not used to-", you trailed off as he leaned against his desk, arms folding over each other as tilted his head amusingly to the side. 

Your heart was beating in your rib cage. Why did he have to be so...so…

"Y-you have work to do right ?" You asked hastily, stepping backwards, "Y-yeah of course you do ! So I'll be leaving now ! See you later !" 

But you didn't even manage to get one foot out the door as Levi grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you close to his body, causing you to let out a little yelp of surprise as his head pushed into the crease of your neck.

"L-Levi ?"

"Come by my office after dinner tonight."

Your breath hitched,"W-why?" 

He leveled a hand to the side of your face, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear, lips inches from your collar bone.

"So I can give you 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 present."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first time writing with Levi character so I hope I didn't do too bad >.<
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading ! Bye bye !
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


End file.
